Dementophobia
by AliceJane7
Summary: "And I know he would never hurt me...He loves me, I know he does. I know this is not healthy, but I love him. He would never hurt me; He had showed me the bad things to be weary of. I never feared the dark, but Jonathan showed me what lurked in it." Jonathan/ Scarecrow/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helllooo! Welcome to my story, do stay for a while. So I'm really excited about this story and well I have no idea where I'm headed with it, but it will have loads of dark theme, funny themes, sexy themes (;, and all around! So give this story a chance and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for the busty, blonde Secretary and the unfortunate soul of Jane Castillo. Good day**

* * *

"Can I help you?" A blonde woman nasally asked, popping her gum in the process.

The young woman who approached the secretary flinched away at the sudden pop, "I'm the new intern for Dr. Crane..." She looked around briefly, "I've had an interview with him some time last week."

The secretary watched her with bored eyes before picking up the phone attached to a cord, punching in a number. She put the phone between her slim shoulder and looked up at the new intern, "You can have a seat..." She nodded her head to the vacant seats before returning to the phone call, and popping another loud bubble.

Jane Castillo hurried over to the seat, head down. She plopped down, glancing over at the blonde secretary.

"Yes, Dr. Crane. There is a woman here-claims to be your intern. Uh-Huh. Okay, I'll send her up." The secretary promptly set the phone on back on the receiver and arched a delicate eyebrow over at the young woman, "Well? You know where his office is." She almost felt sorry for the brunette girl for going to have to deal with the director of the asylum. almost.

Jane gathered her belongings and made her way to the elevator, not sparing a glance at the blonde. She tapped the level the doctor was on and made her way to his office, which was all the way to the end of the dark hallway. As she made her way to the office she delved in her thoughts of back home. Right now her mother was probably watching _Family Feud _with her brother and dad. Luck bastards.

It wasn't very hard landing a job here. Word got a around that inmates were escaping once or twice a week, orderlies were becoming corrupt with bribes, and the financial debt was a huge problem. Hospitals weren't supposed to be taxed. right? She got a call back from the doctor not over a week, congratulating her on her new position as intern. Jane supposed that the internship at the asylum would look good on a future resume when herself becomes a licensed psychiatrist.

When she came face-to-face with the wooden door, she was hesitant to knock. She hadn't came all this was to coward out of this. She knocked twice. There was no answer. She raised her hand to know again, but a irritated voice stopped her,

"Come in."

She gingerly creaked open the door, allowing her to peek inside,

"I don't bite, Miss. Casillo."

His voice shocked her as she fully opened the door, allowing herself in,

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. Kinda nervous..." She stood awkwardly by the door, soothing down her pencil skirt.

Jonathan nodded and gestured to a chair in front of his desk, "No worries. Please have a seat."

Jane shuffled to the chair, feeling his eyes on her every move. Now not only was she nervous, she was self conscious. Jane quickly reassured herself she already got the position, so there was nothing to worry about. But this guy gave her the creeps.

Johnathan stared blankly at the young woman, his fingers clasped together; judging. She was nothing special. Brown, almost black hair, green eyes; which sparkled with anticipation, and a slight baby face. He had seen more spectacular woman. His eyes looked her up and down, soaking every detail about his new intern. The way she seat indicated that she did hold herself high, and the way she twitched clearly indicated she was nervous. He let a microscopic smirk appear. He was definitely going to have fun with this one.

"So, uh do you need me to do anything, Dr. Crane?" Her voice knocked him out of his daydream. Her _voice. _It was hesitant, but held a certain passion to it. He wondered what her screams sounded like.

He looked over at Jane, "Yes. I have an appointment at 10 o'clock, so you will need to tidy up around here," He gestured around the space, "As you see, I'm far too busy for such petty tasks. That's why I'm leaving it up to you." He stood from the leather chair and pushed it under the desk, "Any questions?" When he didn't get an answer he simply smiled, "Good. I'm expecting it to be taint-less when I get back, which will will be around twelve o'clock." With that he closed the office door and left Jane to her clustered thoughts.

* * *

Clean his office? _Clean his office?! _Did she look like some damn janitor, or secretary? She took the position as intern for _experience, _not to clean some jerks' office. Her eyes scanned the office with disgust. He wanted her to clean this by twelve o'clock? Was he _insane? _She probably wouldn't be able to clean it if she had a week to do so. Files littered the desk, pencils were scattered around, and not to mention she ad no idea where to put the files at.

She picked up the first file her eyes landed on. It read _Henry Romos. _She looked towards the door to make sure it was closed, then back at the wrinkled file. She fought with the angel and demon on her shoulders, deciding whether she should open it or not, the demon clearly winning. Curiosity had the best of her as she cracked open the file and gazed at the papers before her in disbelief and horror,

_Patient Name: Henry Romos- Age:42 Weight:130 Height:5'7 _

_Brief Description:_

_Henry Romos, Father to Angelica Romos and David Romos, was recently divorced from his late wife, Mary Romos, maiden name Ryan. Henry suffered from a psychotic episode which lead him to murdering his wife and son. Henrys' daughter; Angelica, survived and is now being held in protection service. She suffers from depression and panic disorder, but is not showing any major psychotic disorders._

Jane flipped to the next page that was stapled to the back,

_Patient Progression _

_Henry shows little to no sign of recovering from his sickness. He constantly babbles about his family, saying how they visit him every day. I assure him that they are nothing but hallucinations. He denies and babbles on about other pointless subjects. His also seems to suffer from insomnia, paranoia, and has the idea that the 'devil' is inside of him. The medicine I have prescribed to him has clearly taken no effect on him, so I will be testing my Fea-"_

"Miss. Casillo, would you mind telling me as to why you are digging through my _private _research?" Jonathans' icy cold voice froze her on the spot, "Find anything you find of interest?" He questioned calmly.

Her breath hitched as she wheeled around to face the looming doctor, " I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane! I-I was just cleaning and I just s-saw the folder and was trying to figure out where to put it!" She stuttered out a lame excuse.

_Great first day and I already butchered the job. Good going Jane. _Her voice in her head groaned.

Jonathan glared at her behind his thick rimmed glasses, "Miss. Casillo, I do not appreciate you snooping around my office. You would not appreciate me giving you the same treatment." The last thing he needed was some nosy intern poking around while he wasn't even gone for five minutes.

She sucked in a sharp breath, "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I don't know what came over me, it was totally inappropriate of me to snoop around...It wont happen again." Her face burned bright with embarrassment, "I swear."

Jonathan took her pleading into consideration, "It better not, or you will have to look elsewhere for a position as intern," Jonathan took the folder from her quivering hands, "I do not take melding lightly, Miss. Casillo. You are grown and should know this by now, I presume?" He placed the folder in a file cabinet before grabbing his suitcase; the reason he had come back. He turned to Jane, "Alphabetical order. Not one out of place or you can start looking at other hospitals. Good day." He slammed the office door, causing her to jump.

She sighed, looking around the out of order office. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

By the time she was done sorting out everything, her fingers felt as if they were bite to the core from paper and her nervous chewing. She had placed every single folder in order, placed all pens and pencils in the cup that rested alongside his computer, and even dusted. Now his office was as boring as ever. She had noticed earlier he had no pictures of friends, family, or even pets. He did seem pretty isolated.

She sat on the chair that was seated looking towards the desk, and flipped through three magazines that were conveniently stored by the cushioned chair, _Forever seventeen:Gossip Deluxe! _She she hesitated before opening the glossy magazine, hating herself

_I'm twenty four for god sake! _But she couldn't put down the magazine, she was a sucker for gossip.

After a good hour of mindlessly flipping through the different magazines, the office door opened revealing a red headed woman. She looked towards the doctors' desk then back to Jane, "Hello, you must be Dr. Cranes' new intern," She walked towards Jane and extended her hand, "I'm Dr. Cassidy. But call me Sarah."

Jane shook hands with the doctor, "I'm Jane. You can call me Jane." She gave a friendly smile.

The young doctor laughed slightly, "It's nice to see some humor around here for a change."

"I'm glad I could help, doc."

Sarah smiled before she mentally face-palmed her,"Oh- I almost forgot," She shuffled some files handing them carefully to Jane,"These are the case files for, Victor Zsasz. Would you mind giving them to Dr. Crane for me?"

"No problem."

"I'm glad to hear that. I would give them to him myself...but I'm busy right now with a patient at the time." The intercom crackled to life above their heads," Dr. Cassidy, You are needed in the secure unit; minimum security."

Sarah sighed, "That's my cue. I will see you later Jane, good luck with Dr. Crane...he can be a handful at times," She gave her a quick, chaste smile,"I hope to bump into you soon." Jane didn't get to reply before Sarah hurried off to the secure unit; one place Jane was eager to visit.

Dr. Crane wouldn't be back for another half hour so she busied herself looking through his drawers. She couldn't help the temptation at being nosy. She found nothing of interest besides a couple of pencils, pens, and neatly stacked paper. How could he sit in here all day with nothing to do. Perhaps all of his patients kept him busy.

She sat in her previous chair, nodding off. So _this _is the intern life? How boring. Her brother described being the best thing ever; free food, experience, and you got to do nothing. She should have paid a bit more attention a the last part.

* * *

When Dr. Crane come back from his uneventful appointment with a rambling schizophrenic, he found Jane sprawled rather awkwardly on the chair, sleeping peacefully.

He rolled his eyes at the girls' manners. If she wasn't his intern he would of fed to Killer Croc. He would have to keep her alive.

_For now. _The scarecrow sneered in his head.

Johnathan smirked at Scarecrows eagerness for the kill, _Now, Now you'll have to wait awhile. Then we can try out our new toxin_

The Scarecrow cackled _I like your thinking, doc. _

With that Scarecrow was silenced, and Jonthan was left with the girl in front of him.

_What do you fear, Miss. Casillo?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it's short. But I still hope you enjoy.**

Jane watched the doctor with curious eyes,"So...what made you decide to become a psychiatrist?" Jane held her notepad between her hands tightly. If she wanted to become a psychiatrist herself then she needed all the information and tips she could get.

Jonathan tapped his chin, debating the question, "Well... I have always found interest in the human brain...What makes us think about certain things, what makes us...tick. What makes us live, and what makes us...kill." Jonathan finished his answer with a smirk.

Jane nodded and quickly wrote down his words.

Jonathan watched the girl with mild interest. The girl was interesting, but nothing he would consider tremendously different from other interns he had in the past. She was just another aspiring psychiatrist.

"Alright, what are your methods of practice?"

"Don't you think it's my own concern?

She shrugged her shoulders,"Nothing leaves this room."

He leaned back in his chair, analyzing her, "How about you? What are your methods?"

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Um, I don't really have ...methods."

Jonathan arched an eyebrow,"Why is that?"

"Well, doctor...I have not had any experience..."

"Well, maybe one day I'll let you come with me to examine a patient...if you're interested." As much as the idea made him cringe, he was curious how she handled these types of situations.

"I would love that!" She quickly recovered herself, "I-I mean that would be nice..."

Jonathan nodded, clasping his fingers together, "So how about you," He leaned over his desk,"What made you decide to become an aspiring psychiatrist?"

"Well, I guess that same as you..."

"Hm...Nothing else?"

"No."

"Interesting."

Silence followed them in suit. Jonathan suddenly stood from his chair, looking over to Jane who sat puzzled,

"Well it's almost six o'clock so I better get going. As you too, but before you go fill out a couple of my papers, and answer any more phone calls. Good night, Miss Castillo." The shut swiftly behind him as he made his way down the dark hallway.

Jane sighed at the pile of paperwork.

* * *

It was nine o'clock when Jane was done with the paperwork. She sighed, relaxing back in the leather chair. Only eight more months...then she'll have her own paperwork to fill out. But she didn't plan to be director of the hospital. How did he even become the director of the asylum so young, well she thought he was young. He looked around his early thirties or late twenties.

Shaking the thoughts of the doctor from her head, she gathered her belongings and made her way through the asylum. The night air was crisp and the island was rather peaceful for it being a home of crazies. She reached her car, unlocking her door and throwing her items carelessly in the back. She turned to the driver side before a hand tapped her shoulder, she whipped around but relaxed once she saw it was Mike, one of the security guards,

"I see Arkham already has had a toll on you." He implied with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes with a unattractive snort,"Please. I am not scared. Now maybe if they were running around here loose...than maybe."

He gave a hearty laugh,"Trust me, Doc. We are the best of security here at Arkham."

"I'm not a 'doc' yet, Mike."

"Maybe not. But you know more than me."

"Hardly."

She unlocked her car than turned back to Mike,

"Thanks for the talk, Mike. But I got a hungry cat to feed."

Mike face scrunched up in disgust,"Ugh. Disgusting pests. I tell you, my ex had one and that cat was Satan himself. One reason it didn't work between us...That and she was a psycho bitch."

Jane gave a short chuckle,"Such the charmer," She opened her door,"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Mike."

As she slid in her car and shut the door, he leaned down peering at her,"Hey...um this is random, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to lunch or something...My treat." He tapped the hood on her car nervously.

She gave a smile,"I would love that," She scribbled her number on a extra napkin,"Here. Call me whenever." She handed him the napkin.

He gave her a toothy smile,"Right, well drive safe, Jane." He patted her car and backed up.

She gave him a wave, backing up and driving into the night of Gotham.

* * *

She reached her apartment safely, only running a couple of stop signs on accident. She opened her door to the comfortable apartment, her cat Mr. Whiskers running up to her, meowing hungrily. She scooped the tabby up,

"And how have you been today, Mr. Whiskers?"

She walked to the kitchen, letting the cat jump from her arms to pounce over to the food bowl that sat empty.

She scooped a cup of cat food, dumping it into the bowl.

When she was done feeding the spoiled tabby, she collapsed on the couch and turned on the news.

_Reports claim that Grapefruits help lower cholesterol._

Click

_How's everybody doin' tonight? Good, alright I'm going to start out the night with a little joke about a catholic and atheist, so... _

Jane drifted asleep in the middle of the standup, her dreams consisting of bunnies and medicine .

* * *

Jane woke up to her tabby leaping onto her stomach. She groggily opened her eyes, peering at the T.V that was currently playing _Family Guy. _She felt around for the remote, turning off the T.V and leaving the room in silence.

She sat for many moments before deciding to take a shower. After a stressful day, the idea was appealing.

She turned the snob all the way to hot, and undressed her herself. Her clothes smelt of failure and sweat. A beautiful combination.

Steam fogged the bathroom as she scrubbed her skin raw, and lathered her hair up. She let the hot water run on her for many minutes before turning the knob off, letting the damp air latch onto her skin.

She stepped out the shower, wrapping herself in her towel. She walked briskly to her room, goosebumps forming on her skin as the cold wrapped around her tightly. She threw the door open to her room, shutting it behind her then collapsing on her stiff bed. She laid there, letting her thoughts plague her mind.

She hasn't really gave the doctor any thought. He was interesting to say at the least, a bit stoic but interesting. A smile danced across her lips as she thought of the man to be a mad doctor, he seemed like it. She couldn't tell if he liked her or not. At this point though, she couldn't care less if he did like her or not, all that mattered was finishing her internship then moving on to bigger things.

Her eyes fluttered close as her ceiling fans' cold air soothed her red skin. It wasn't soon before darkness over came senses.

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep_

"One more minute..."Jane hit the snooze before turning over, snuggling into her bed more. She gave a pleased groan. She slowly cracked open her right eye, staring lazily into the window. The morning sun glaring angrily into the room. She laid still a couple of more minutes, before her eyes shot open,

"Shit!"

She shot up from her bed, throwing on a pair of slacks and a ruffled blouse. She none too gracefully shuffled to her front door, bidding and quick goodbye to her old tom, grabbing her car keys, and locking the door behind her. She slipped on her high heels, pedestrians giving the strange women with matted hair a strange look.

She slid into her car, banging her head on the door as she opened it. She hissed rubbing the sensitive spot, but started the car none the less and raced down the streets to the asylum while nursing the bump.

* * *

She slung open the glass doors to the front office, waving at the Secretary.

"Jane Castillo"

The secretary nodded,"A minute to spare. You're checked in. Go on up."

Jane gave a quick smile before scurrying onto the elevator, punching in the doctors floor number. On her way up she started to think about how the day way going to go. She already knew how it was going to go. First she was going to have a brief two second conversation with Dr. Crane, then clean his office, finally she was going to have another two second conversation with the stiff doctor. That was her day. How exciting.

She tapped her heels on the elevator wall before a short ding rang through the small space. She went to step out the elevator, her head down, but a hand stopped her. She looked up and ice blue eyes held her in place,

"Miss Castillo. You're late." Jonathan regarded her in distaste,"No matter. Come, you're coming with me to interview Henry Romos."

Janes' eyes widened as she recalled the brief description over the mad man.

Jonathan let a smirk slip out,"You remember him. Saw his file while digging through my private items." Jonathan stepped onto the elevator and pressed the secure units floor level,"Good. Then you'll see what you're getting into."


End file.
